Falling For You
by ShadowHunter2188
Summary: Cynical no-nonsense Clary Fray doesn't believe in love, It was just common sense. Relationships were doomed to fail. After the failed marriage of her parents. Clary has moved home to live with her mom. There she becomes friends with Isabelle Lightwood and her very attractive adoptive brother jace. He's gorgeous, sexy and funny. What's not to...love?
1. Greek Gods & Caramel Coffee

Author's Note: I do not, nor will I ever own anything Mortal Instruments related. I wish I did lol but I don't. This is my first attempt at writing a Mortal Instruments Story, so I thought I'd start normal (Human) and easy. Anyhow, here is a chapter of a recently updated story, hope you will give it a read and let me know what you think. Thanks

…

I may be only eighteen years old, but as of this year, I have made two vows for life. Number one: I will never be stupid enough to believe nor fall I love. Number two: I will never get married.

Most people I know don't have the foresight to make these vows. Take my parents for instance. If they would have sworn off love and marriage a long time ago, then I wouldn't be gearing up right now for the worst senior year ever. But then again, my parents aren't exactly the most considerate people on the planet, so to speak.

Perhaps I should explain.

About many years ago my parents realized that they didn't really love each other which left my mother in North Carolina and me to England to live with my Father. About eight months ago, my father decided to forgo current girlfriends to no-strings midnight callers in which case I was sick and tired of it which left me to move in with my mom to the a small town called Bluebell North Carolina which meant leaving all my friends and my dad behind. Wasn't love grand?

Oh, and did I mention the fact that My mom herself went from boyfriend to boyfriend? Now at the moment there is her current boyfriend…Luke, whom I have yet to meet.

…..

I sighed grumpily as I prepared to drag my lazy butt out of bed when my mom Jocelyn poked her head in. Jocelyn was my mom, who worked as a full-time and somewhat successful artist, who was also the reason for my move to the middle of nowhere.

"Morning Clare Bear," She said. "Better get a move on, wouldn't want you to be late for your first day of your senior year."

"Nope, we wouldn't want that" I muttered. My mom laughed. "Better get up now, I made coffee."

I groaned. Ugh. My mom's coffee was a death sentence. "That's okay; I'll just grab some over at Isabelle's."

I slumbered out bed, grabbed my messenger bag and headed out the door.

Jocelyn stopped me before I was able to step out the door. . "So you're trying to make a new fashion statement?"

I was still in my flannel pajamas with my fuzzy bunny slippers, was void of makeup and my hair was a complete mess.

"Absolutely," I said. "I was going for the whole Hugh Heffner look."

Jocelyn frowned.

"Mom….," I said. "I'm sure Isabelle will enjoy working her magic on me, so I'm not too hideous for my first day."

Finally a smile from her, "Tell the Lightwoods I said hi."

Having just moved here this summer, besides my best friend Simon Lewis who I've known since I was little, having lived here years ago. Isabelle was the first friend I had made this past summer. The Lightwoods have practically accepted me as one of their own. Well everyone except their son Alec of course. I had no idea why but ever since I met the lightwoods, he took an instant disliking to me.

And the other brother, the adopted one of Isabelle and Alec whose name I couldn't remember was spending the summer in some other part of the country. Could've been London, but I wasn't entirely sure. And I haven't even met the guy either. But Isabelle was great. She was like the Thelma to my Louise. She was the crazy yet fun and erratic fashion goddess. At first it was weird for her, seeing as she wasn't good with having girls as friends but I guess my lack of fashion and confidence and nerdiness made her take me on as her personal project. So far, abject fail.

I quickly made my way out the side door, past the old tree house that my dad built long ways ago when I was just a kid and climbed through the side fence next door to the Lightwood's house.

I looked up at the sun and smiled. Usually The first thing in the morning I'd be at Java Jones with Simon, but midway through the summer he was off attending some World of War craft camp for nerds. Hey, who was I to judge?

As I reached for the side door handle to let myself in, the door was already opening and my foot got caught on a stone as I clumsily tripped forward inadvertly knocking into Alec. Fortunately he was built like a stone so I didn't take him down with me. Unfortunately, he wasn't very chivalrous so I found myself falling to the floor with no help from him trying to keep from falling.

"Wow Clary," He Sneered "Clumsy much?"

I grimaced, and Alec just glared.

As he left out the pathway to his car, I couldn't help but stick my tongue out at him. Childish I know.

Just then, my nose prickled…mmm. The smell of Mrs. Lightwood's caramel coffee was enough to tempt any coffee-deprived victim.

I set my bag down by the door and made my way into the kitchen.

"Mmm… I smell coffee," I muttered groggily. "Give me coffee."

A deep husky voice laughed. It was like music to my ears. "Would you like cream or sugar with that?"

I stopped in my tracks. Leaning against the Lightwood's kitchen counter was most gorgeous guy I had ever feasted my eyes upon. He was a Greek god. He looked more like one of those guys on a pin-up calendar…well with clothes on of course.

He was tall, a little taller than me, with gorgeous sparkling green eyes, kissable lips and the most gloriously temptingly soft blondish wavy hair that made my fingers itch to touch and in his hands was a tantalizing cup of caramel coffee.

"I uh…was just looking…" I sputtered, trying to find the words. He laughed and grinned. "Me, too."

"Oh?" I glanced around, thinking I'd missed something. "At what?"

He burst out laughing.

Way to go Clary, I thought. He had been looking at me! He was flirting. At that realization, a bit of boldness came over me unexpectedly.

I let my eyes roaming aimlessly all over. He had wide shoulders and long, muscular legs. Not bad.

"I guess the best part of waking up is a hunk with your cup," I muttered softly though apparently not soft enough for the hunk with my cup burst out laughing.

I felt a deep blush spread across my face as I locked gazes with his sparkling golden green eyes. I held his gaze until a pair of boyishly cute dimples appeared on his face. Boy was his smile a sight to behold. I found myself smiling back.

Whoa! Was I flirting? What was wrong with me, I, Clary Fray, was not one to flirt with a complete stranger.

I looked away, then, I smile coyly from underneath my eyelashes.

"So," I smiled, "do you have a name to go with that face?"

He laughed. Musical. Perfect.

"Jace Lightwood," the Greek god said, "and you must be Clary." I felt my stomach churn, Jace, Jace… Lightwood why did that sound familiar? Duh, idiot. Obviously the lack of coffee made you completely stupid. Isabelle had a brother, Jace. The Adopted one. Isabelle's Jace? Just then, I truly did feel my stomach churn, it. This Greek God was my friend's brother, whom I had just shamelessly flirted with.

"Oh," was all I could say as the mortification of my shamelessness crept up on me.

Just shoot me now, I thought, grabbing the coffee from his hands and running upstairs to Isabelle's room. This day couldn't get any worse.

"It was _great_ meeting you," Jace called out as I scrambled upstairs.

But that was before I opened the door to Isabelle's room where apparently this day could apparently get worse. I would be scarred for years to come. The image of a very naked Isabelle Lightwood and Meliorn together in bed would definitely traumatize me for a while.

Whoever had thought to name their child Meliorn was seriously doped on drugs during his birth.

I squealed, turned and slammed the door behind me. I sunk down to lean against the door.

I could hear My mom's words ringing in my head, _wouldn't want you to be late for your first day of high school._

"Oh, Shit," I muttered. Closing my eyes, I took a sip of my coffee. "This day is going to be just super."

….

So? Thoughts, feedback? I would love to hear, should I continue or do I need to work anything out?


	2. Greek Gods part 2

Author's note: Thank you so much for the reviews, I wasn't sure if I was going to continue or not but I will definitely, and sorry for a short charter but I just had to upload another chapter, let me know what you think. Thanks. But the next chapter I am working on writing a much much longer one. …..

"Hey Clary,"Meliorn said apologetically. "Sorry about earlier, I—"

I shut my eyes and held up my hand. "Don't worry about it." I choked. I seriously didn't need to be reminded.

"Okay," he said. "I'll…catch you guys later…then."

"Okay…" I said. Isabelle looked at me, rolled her eyes then kissed Meliorn. "I'll see you at school."

Meliorn smiled sheepishly. I groaned, I think I was going to be sick.

Isabelle turned to me after Meliorn left. "What?"

"Nothing, I didn't say anything," I said.

"You don't have to say anything," she said. "The look on your face says it all."

I sighed following her into the bedroom.

"You didn't tell me you were _doing it_," I said. Isabelle grimaced. "I wouldn't exactly put it that way."

"What way would you have me put it?"

"Mm, I don't know," she said. "Just not that way, I mean… It's more than that."

I groaned, and then sat down on her bed. "How much more?"

She sighed, fixing my hair. "I love him Clary, and he loves me."

I jumped from the bed. Bad move because Isabelle was fixing my hair.

"Oww, Isabelle!" I cried.

"It's your fault!" She retorted.

I snapped my mouth closed, she was right. I sat back down and she continued with my hair.

"Oh, c'mon Isabelle, love?" I asked.

"Yes Clary, L-O-V-E love," she said dreamily.

"Isabelle, no, no, no and no," I said exhaustedly. "You've got it all wrong."

She just looked at me. "Fool around with him, enjoy him, but don't fall in love with him." I said.

Isabelle frowned. "I can't help it, Ms. Prude, but I'm in love and just because you're not nor do you believe in it, doesn't mean the rest of us have to be deprived of life like you are."

"I'm not deprived of life, and I didn't say that," I protested.

"Whatev." She said, turning away. I suddenly felt bad for making Isabelle feel bad.

"I'm sorry, you're absolutely right." I smiled. Isabelle still wouldn't look at me. I propped my bunny slippered feet on her lap and wiggled them.

"Want to work your magic?" I said. "Look, no makeup." I said pointing to my face. Bingo. Isabelle smiled. "Absolutely," she said dragging me into her massive walk-in closet.

…..

Fifteen or so minutes later…

"Wow Isabelle," I exclaimed. "You really are amazing." I said taking in my wavy styled hair, red V-neck blouse and black capris.

Isabelle stuck her head out of the closet. "I know, ain't I?"

I laughed. "So, you didn't tell me your brother was coming home," I said casually.

"Who, Jace?" She asked coming out of the closet. Amazing of course. She was wearing a fluttering pearl summer dress. "It sort of slipped my mind, I forgot, and besides why do you care?"

I shifted, not wanting to tell her about my little incident in the kitchen. "No reason, just thought a little warning or introduction would've been nice, that's all."

Isabelle laughed. "He got to you didn't he?"

I frowned. "No, he did not get to me; I just didn't expect him to be so Greek God like looking."

Isabelle laughed knowingly.

"So you think I'm Greek God like looking?" a husky voice asked. Music to my ears.

I froze, and then felt my face burn up._ Just shoot me now, _I thought.

Isabelle just laughed, and Jace looked me up and down.

"Wow, I must say, while I liked your pj and slippered look," he said staring at me. "I think this outfit takes the cake, you look…great."

Isabelle looked confused.

"Jace Wayland Lightwood!" she exclaimed. "Are you flirting with my best friend!"

He grinned devilishly. "Only a little."

I couldn't help the smile that reached my face. Isabelle glanced back and forth between the two of us.

"So, what was so important that you had to come upstairs to eavesdrop on our conversations," Isabelle questioned.

"Well, I hoped the fact that we're going to be late for school, might have had some effect on you in some way.

Isabelle and I glanced at the clock.

"Damn!" We said in unison. We all padded downstairs to the car. Wait, did he say we?

…

An: Sorry, that was a pretty short chapter, but let me know what you think, thanks! Shorter chapters but I'll update faster


	3. First Days

Author's Note: So I wanted to thank everyone for all the great reviews! I really appreciated them and thank you for being patient while I find the time to continue and update and to answer a question from a fellow reviewer. I wanted to write out making Jace's eyes golden and green kind of in the way that some people's eyes change color with their moods. But I wasn't sure so I might just keep his eyes Gold

….

"So, you're transferring to BlueBell?" I asked from the backseat of Jace's Shiny Black Suzuki Grand.

"That's the plan," he said, looking straight ahead.

"Why?" I couldn't help asking. I honestly couldn't see why anyone would willingly move to this small crap town of bluebell.

Isabelle laughed.

"Because.." he said. "Why? Do you have a problem with it?"

I squirmed in my seat. "Not at all," I said. "It's just mild curiosity.

"Oh, okay, well, if that's all." He said suspiciously.

"What, do you not believe me?" I asked incredulously

Jace laughed.

I gasped at him, "You don't do you?"

He laughed. "Give me a reason to."

"Hmm, well just because."

"Just because, that's your reason?" he laughed.

"Yes it is," I said smugly, looking out the window.

"Oh, I see how it is," he said.

"And I see how it is too," Isabelle spoke up. "Being stuck in a car with two flirting crazy people, seriously, it's like I don't even exist."

It suddenly got quiet.

"How's Meliorn?" I asked Isabelle.

"How am I supposed to know?" She snapped.

I laughed. "Isn't that who you've been texting to for the last ten minutes?"

Isabelle opened her mouth to say something, but I guess I was right, because she shut her mouth right away.

I laughed quietly meeting Jace's humorous gaze in the rearview mirror.

…

As soon as we found a parking space, Isabelle hopped out of the car.

"Tell Meliorn I said hi," I yelled at her, getting out of the car.

She whirled and stuck out her tongue, then continued on her way. I laughed and turned to Jace who wearing a funny face.

"She's your sister," I said to him, then made my way to the school.

I must've been walking for a nanosecond, before Jace made his way next to me.

"My family," he said.

I looked at him puzzled and he smiled.

"The reason for my transfer," he explained. "The school I was at was great, don't get me wrong, but I missed my family the whole time."

I smiled. "So you're a family man, huh."

He laughed, running his hand through his hair. "Yeah, I am."

Oh, how cute.

"So, Isabelle and Meliorn, huh?" he said more to himself than me.

"Uh, yeah," I said uncomfortably. "She's…in love apparently."

He glanced at me curiously obviously clued into the obvious skepticism in my voice.

"Well, my mom has been in love too, but now she's onto her fifth marriage." I said trying to explain.

"Wow." he asked curiously. "Have you ever been?"

"Married? Never," I said jauntily.

Jace laughed. "No, in love."

I squirmed uncomfortably. "No…"

"Why not?" he said, moving closer, peering down into my eyes with his inquiring intense gaze.

I was suddenly very aware of those green eyes. And me being a klutz, I found myself falling as I somehow tripped over my own feet. I would've gone head first into the sidewalk but Jace caught me, and he pulled me up, where I suddenly found myself in his arms. My entire body suddenly felt warm and tingling. I found myself getting lost in his eyes.

"Why not?" he whispered, still looking at me.

I frowned. "Why not?" I was suddenly confused.

He laughed. "Why haven't you ever been in love?"

In love? No, no, no, it was like a splash of cold water. I broke free of his grasp.

"Because I'm too sensible for that," I said in rush.

He looked at me intently, as if he was trying to find hidden meaning where none was to be found.

I stepped back. "Well, there you go, main office," I said quickly. "I think that is where you want to go right?"

Jace continued staring at me. Okay then… I turned away and started in the other direction.

I could feel his gaze burning a hole into my back.

Clary, you foolish, foolish girl, I said to myself.

….

Later At Lunch…

"Hey, have you seen Isabelle's brother?" Aline gushed to me as I sat down at the lunch table. "He just like totally transferred here, and he's like totally gorgeous."

_Like totally,_ I mocked in my head.

"Who's like gorgeous?" Maia asked sitting down.

"OH, there he is," Aline squealed. Maia turned to look. "Oh, my god, he's totally fine."

I hid my smile.

"Oh my gosh, Maia, he's like totally heading this way."

I stared at her in disbelief, was she going to hyperventilate? Wait, did she say, he was heading this way? I looked to Aline; she appeared to be in a state of shock.

"Clary," Jace's deep husky voice said next to my ear. I jumped and had the misfortune of seeing my Pepsi spill onto the table due to my knocking it over.

Aline shrieked and Maia leaped into action, cleaning up the spill.

"You two, already met?" Aline asked with a lot of accusation.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you," Jace said, coming face to face with me.

"Yyou ddidn't," I muttered. "I'm just—"

"Naturally klutzy," Aline gushed. "That's our little Clary."

"Aline Penhallow," She said, grabbing his hand.

"Jace Lightwood."

"Yes, I know," she said.

He turned to look at me. "Sorry about this morning. I—"

"What happened this morning?" Aline asked frowning.

I wanted to ask him which part of this morning he was apologizing for but I didn't.

Jace smiled at Aline, "It's nothing."

I felt my nerves dangerously close to snapping. Odd.

Aline couldn't stop staring lovingly at Jace and I suddenly felt like a third wheel.

"Yes, you're right, nothing to apologize for," I said interrupting. "So is there anything else? Cause I know you didn't scope me out in the cafeteria to bring up our meaningless conversations we had this morning."

From behind me I heard Maia gasp and it was then that I realized how rude my words have sounded.

Jace frowned. "Isabelle wanted me to tell you not to wait for her after; she's getting a ride from Meliorn."

I frowned.

"If you still need a ride, I can give you one." He offered.

I opened my mouth to tell him I could just as easily get a ride from Aline and Maia. But I guess Aline knew what I was going to say because she spoke for me.

"Actually that would be great," Aline laughed. "Um... would you mind giving us a ride too? We sort of had plans to go to Clary's, house. So…?"

Jace smiled slightly. "It's no problem, not at all"

Aline smiled laying her hand on Jace's arm. I clenched my jaw. "Thanks Jace, you're the best." She said.

"But Aline, didn't you drive your—"

"Actually Maia, don't you like remember, we like got dropped off," Aline said, frowning at Maia.

I felt like smacking Aline really hard.

"Of course, how could I forget?" Maia remarked dryly.

"Great, it's settled then," Aline smiled. Jace smiled back. I was clenching my jaw,

"Stay with us," Aline pleaded. How pathetic, I thought. But then I remembered how pathetic I must have looked fawning over Jace this morning.

"As much as I'd love to," Jace said regretfully. "I can't, I promised my brother that I'd sit with him"

"Okay," Aline pouted.

Yes, I was definitely in the mood to hit her.

…..

"That is _his _car?" Aline asked in disbelief. "I don't get it. Isabelle has a car, Alec has a car, and he has this car?"

Maia and I laughed. "You're making no sense at all Aline."

"Is something wrong? Jace asked coming up behind us.

Aline whirled, smiled and grabbed his arm. "Not at all, I was just telling Maia and Clary how…_cute_ your car is."

Maia and I burst out laughing.

"Thanks, I think…" Jace said quietly.

We all headed to his car and Jace opened the passenger door.

"Clary…" he said to me.

"Oh, that's all right," I said. "I'm gonna ride in the back with Maia."

"Great!" Aline exclaimed brushing herself against Jace as she slid into the front seat.

"Uh...Okay." Jace said shutting the door and sliding into the driver's seat.

He glanced at me through the rearview mirror.

"So Jace..." Aline said turning to him. "Are you dating anyone?"

So my ears prickled a little, so what?

"Not at the moment," he said. Did that mean he was planning on to, in the near future?

"Interested in anyone? Aline asked, leaning closer. I was going to be sick.

Jace met my gaze briefly in the mirror then looked away. "No, not at the moment."

"Oh..," Aline said disappointed. She wasn't the only one.

Well, at least I knew where I stood, so to speak. Are you serious Clary? I asked myself.

Jace pulled up in the driveway. As soon as he parked, I was out of the car. Maia followed me, but of course, Aline was still sitting in the car.

"Thanks for the Ride Jace," I shouted out as I made my way up to my house. "It was nice meeting you."

Jace glanced at me but went around to open the door for Aline.

I didn't stay to watch, I headed inside, away from Jace Lightwood.

Was I mad? A little, but why? I had no clue.


End file.
